Duel Monster Kingdom
by KaibaGirl007
Summary: Welcome to Duel Monster Kingdom! The ultimate theme park and joint enterprise between the longstanding partnership of Kaiba Corporation and Industrial Illusions. It is sure to make all of your duelling dreams come true. Here you'll find more than just holograms as breakthroughs in bioengineering mean that some of the games most beloved monsters are brought to life.


**This fic has** _**nothing**_ **to do with my 'Doctoring the Blue Eyes' saga.**

 **Toonshipping, slight AU, set when Seto is in late 30s & ****Pegasus mid 40s.**

 **Heavily Jurassic World influenced and is my own spin on it.**

 _8888888_

 **Dedicated to the lovely intheshadowofsignificance;** **one of the nicest and kindest of people that I've ever had the good fortune of knowing via the internet.** **I hope this story makes you smile S** **weetie ^^**

.

 **Chapter One**

Footsteps echoed down the corridor as the two men waited in its vast emptiness. Both of them were dressed head to toe in light blue surgical scrubs.

"I do wish you'd stop that." Pegasus exhaled with a droll as he watched the younger man wander back and forth in front of him. He sat crossed legged on the chair with his hands clamped around the raised knee, and waited for some kind of reply.

None came. The pacing continued.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so agitated before, though if you're doing this purely with the intention of making me nervous also, then congratulations; you've succeeded."

Seto stopped in his tracks and stared towards the lone bronzite eye fixated on him. The tempting snark trying to leave his lips was forcefully bitten back and pushed away.

"If you've got something to say Bunny, then say it."

"I got nothing." He lied with a shake of his head, clearly not in the mood to initiate in the otherwise petty yet harmless bickering that would have been sure to follow. "I merely fail to comprehend how you can remain so placid at a time like this. After all these months,- _all these years_ ,- our babies are about to be born."

"I think you'll find that they are very much more your children than mine."

A frown was caused by what had been heard. Were they or were they not in this commitment together? "They'll still be _ours._ "

"You knew what I meant." Pegasus gave a warm smile.

The door opened and a woman, also wearing scrubs, stepped out of the room. "Mr Kaiba, Mr Crawford. We're ready for you now."

 _T_ _his is it!_ Seto thought to himself as a gapping smile spread across his face. He followed after the herpetologist to enter into the sterilised environment. His husband was soon closely following on behind him.

The room was brightly illuminated and contained scatterings of overly sophisticated workstations with varying and equally as refined apparatuses. All of it was run by a team of the best scientists from their chosen and respected fields; each hand picked through lengthy, vigorous and multiple interviews. It was nothing short of the perfect laboratory for their needs and something the pair of them had taken much pride in funding. But right now the majority of the room's staff and its contents went ignored as the two men were lead through the PVC strip curtains dividing the space.

An extreme noticeable change in temperature was felt as a result of the excess heat emitted from the lamps arranged round the nest containing four large football sized eggs. Two of them occasionally quivered side to side. Another was even further along in the hatching process as it showed signs of a cracked shell as the creature within began its way into the world.

"There's no guarantee that all of them will successfully hatch, but at the moment at least three of them look promising…"

"May I?" Seto interrupted the woman as his excitement finally got the better of him. His hands were eager to reach forward and take hold of the egg with growing cracks.

"Of course." She replied and handed both men a pair of latex gloves.

The brunet struggled with the gloves as they failed to completely cover the length of his fingers right down to the interdigital space of his hands. Even so, it was enough to allow him to be able lift the egg from the spot were it was softly nestled.

"Whatever you do, _do not_ drop her!" The warning came a little too sternly.

"Now who's agitated?" Seto jeered with the aid of a raised eyebrow before his attention was then drawn back towards the oval he now held.

Pegasus' smile deepened even more as he watched the amazement and wonder radiating from his husband's face. It was moments like these that he lived for.

After the countless discussions that the two of them had about adopting children from the many orphanages they were patron to,- but which always ended in them unable to have the heart to single out and chose from the many deserving candidates,- he'd finally found an outlet for the overly contained love to be exposed and expanded towards.

Cracks in the leathery shell now began to gape and flap, as chirp like noises also emerged from within. A fingertip gently helped to lift the shell and reveal the triple flapped head crest of the tiny white dragon. The hole widened more as the shell began to naturally fall apart from the baby's constant wriggling. Two eyes then opened and shone even brighter than the most beautiful gleaming sapphires as they peered back at the overjoyed man welcoming her into the world.

 _888888888888888888888888888888888_

 _ **Twenty months later …**_

Both the wind and the tide grew gradually calmer after the raging storm which had battered the port. With the safety warnings now lifted and the ferry free to sail the sea once more, the passengers were allowed to board and proceed with their delayed journey.

"Come along you two." Mokuba urged his children. "You don't want to miss this crossing and be stuck here for another four hours."

"I still don't see why we can't wait and all go together next week." His son complained as he was not looking forward to the responsibility of watching over his younger sister. He'd had plans of spending time with his friends down at the arcades checking out the girls as they played DDR; not being prematurely shipped off to his uncles' nerd-focused theme park.

"Please don't argue with me Satoru. Your mother and I have an appointment that we can't afford to miss and will join you both just as soon as we can."

"I'm fourteen!" The boy protested. "I _don't want_ to be babysitting Tosh, I _want_ to be doing my own thing. Can't you remember what it was like to be my age?"

"At your age, I was already vice president of Kaiba Corp."

"So what you're saying is that I shouldn't have a social life?"

"That's not what I'm saying at all." Mokuba gave an exasperated sigh and massaged the bridge of his nose. "You only have to watch over her until you get to the island. Then no doubt your uncles will let you both do as you please once you arrive, just like they usually do." He now looked at his son with a more softened face. "Besides, you never know … you _may_ just meet the girl of your dreams whilst you're there."

"Dad!" Satoru's face began to redden from the tease that had been made and caused his father to laugh in response.

Across from them, his wife was having her own conversation with their daughter who was now wrapped tightly around her waist.

"I don't want to go without you both."

"It's only for a few days. I promise it'll pass quick. Your father and I will be back with you before you know it."

"What if I never see you again?" The little girl began to cry.

"Oh Toshiko." Rebecca frowned and gently praised her daughter back in order to drop down to converse and comfort her. "The storm has passed over now. There's no danger of the ferry capsizing from a giant tidal wave. That was just your brother _playfully_ making up stories." She sent her son a glare that warned him to cease with the scaremongering.

Frightened lips continued to tremble. "Come with us Mom … Please?"

"Sweetheart, I wish I could, but I can't. Not yet."

It wasn't what the little girl wanted to hear and she broke down into tears once more. Her mother's arms swiftly wrapped around her.

"Is everything okay?" Mokuba enquired.

The over emotional blonde silently shook her head as she fought back her own tears.

"Hey Princess, what's wrong?" He asked his daughter as he reached down and lifted her from his wife.

"I don't want to lose you both!" She sobbed.

"Lose us?" Mokuba laughed as he began his attempt to her cheer up. "But we're not lost. Besides, we know where to go and how to get there. We'll be together again soon, but first … I need you to look after your brother." He'd lowered his voice and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You know how he likes to think that _he's_ the one in charge, but we both know otherwise. Make sure he remains on his best behaviour. Can you do that for me?"

Toshiko nodded at her father's request; a smile now breaking through on her face.

"That's my girl." He planted a kiss on his daughter's cheek before placing her back down on her feet.

"Goodbye Mom." Satoru hugged her tightly. "I'll see you again soon."

"Take care of your sister." She whispered to her son before letting him go.

"I will." He assured.

A loud tannoy announcement called for all passengers for the final time. Together the brother and sister walked hand in hand towards their gate and waved their smiling parents goodbye before boarding the ferry that would take them to their uncles' theme park island. The ferry then left the port behind it, along with the two Kaibas whose smiles had faded.

"I'm worried about Toshiko." Rebecca admitted to her husband. "I think her reluctancy to go is a result of her picking up on our mood and situation."

"She's ten years old." Mokuba scoffed and went on to use the wording that his wife had chosen. "She _hasn't_ picked up on our mood _or_ situation."

"Exactly Mokie!" The response was snapped by the blonde as she too could twist statements to use in her favour. "Our daughter's _young_ , but she's _not_ naïve."

A little taken aback by the outburst,- though not completely surprised since her temperament had altered in recent months,- he gave a sympathizing smile that tore at his heart to display. "In a couple of days time we will know where we truly stand. Then when we meet back up with the kids, we'll tell them everything. Okay?"

"Okay." She agreed as more tears began to form in her eyes and pursed her lips tightly.

"In the meantime though, you mustn't needlessly worry." Mokuba gingerly edged his way closer towards Rebecca and hesitantly raised an arm to pull her closer to him. "They'll only be on their own for the next couple of hours whilst the ferry reaches the island. After that, they'll be in Seto's care. What could possibly go wrong?"


End file.
